O que a história obliterou
by Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd
Summary: Uma escolha arriscada salva a reputação de Alexander Hamilton por um lado e a destrói por outro. Mas ele sabe da verdade que Eliza precisa saber. AU.


Depois de horas e horas escrevendo e trabalhando, sem nunca parar até que o cansaço falasse mais alto, finalmente Alexander Hamilton foi dormir. Estava tentando compensar o tempo que ficou sem trabalhar desde que sua família havia voltado de Albany, pois sabia que deveria lhe dar a atenção que mereciam. Mas algo muito sério ainda o incomodava. Prometeu a si mesmo que resolveria isso no dia seguinte.  
-Alexander?-murmurou Eliza que acabou acordando quando o marido se deitou.  
-Betsey sinto muito não queria acordá-la-Ele se desculpou.  
-Acho que agora é tarde demais pra isso-Ela acabou se sentando-o que foi ? O que é que está te incomodando?  
-Ah nada você sabe Jefferson...-ele disfarçou  
-Eu te conheço muito bem e acho que isso não tem nada a ver com Jefferson-Eliza respondeu-e além disso você deveria parar de usá-lo como desculpa pra tudo;  
-Certo você está certa-Alexander respirou fundo. Ele acreditava que não se devia jogar fora oportunidades. Aqui estava uma, Eliza queria saber o que tinha acontecido então ele contaria o que realmente aconteceu - Eu preciso te contar uma coisa muito séria. Eu preciso que você confie em mim meu amor eu nunca mentiria pra você,.  
-Alex...-ela se preocupou-está me assustando o que aconteceu?  
-Promete que acredita em mim?-ele pediu mais uma vez mesmo conhecendo tão bem a generosidade e bondade da esposa;  
-Eu prometo-ela tocou seu rosto temendo por ele-me conte por favor.  
-Eliza-Alexander segurou as mãos dela-quando você estava fora com Philip Angie e Angelica eu ofereci ajuda a uma moça desesperada. Eliza quis por um segundo soltar as mãos dele,estranhando a conversa,mas resistiu a fazer isso. Continuou ouvindo. -Seu nome era Maria Reynolds-Alexander prosseguiu-ela apareceu na nossa porta assustada e fragilizada...

-Me desculpe sr. Hamilton-disse ela assim que Alexander abriu a porta-sei que é um homem honrado por isso venho pedir sua ajuda

-Espere quem é você?-ele perguntou

-Eu sou Maria Reynolds estou fugindo do meu marido ele tem sido violento comigo e me abandonou eu não tenho pra onde ir por favor senhor me dê abrigo -Entendo sua situação mas você entende que não fica bem você ficar aqui-Hamilton explicou-Escuta sra. Reynolds eu posso te dar uma quantia pra que você se hospede em algum lugar...

-Não o senhor não entende-ela o cortou desesperada-James vai me encontrar por favor me deixa ficar

-Está bem-ele não conseguiu negar devido ao se estado-só peço que se acomode e não me perturbe por favor. Estou trabalhando em coisas muito importantes. Se precisar de assistência peça a governanta. Se for embora,me avise.

Assim Alexander se virou e voltou ao trabalho. Maria tinha ouvido falar do quão prático o secretário era mas mesmo assim ficou impressionada. Entretanto suas palavras não lhe soaram duras. Ela fez como ele lhe pediu e ficou quieta em seu quarto de hóspedes. Assim que acordou na manhã seguinte pensou o que faria ao partir dali,talvez devesse ficar até quanto Hamilton permitisse,já que James poderia vir atrás dela. De qualquer forma,Maria só queria aproveitar a proteção de Hamilton e se livrar de Reynolds. Lembrando-se claramente de como o secretário não queria ser incomodado ficou em seu quarto. Havia alguns livros lá e ela acabou se interessando. Não lia muito bem,já q sua família não tinha condições de lhe dar estudos. Enquanto milagrosamente Hamilton saiu de seu escritório para tomar água decidiu ver como Maria estava. Alexander se surpreendeu ao vê-la lendo.

-Se interessa por tratados e políticas?-ele perguntou casualmente

-Bom eu gosto de ler senhorr-ela reprimiu seu sorriso-mas nunca tive muitas oportunidades.  
-Tenho alguns livros diferentes na biblioteca -Alexander disse-pode ir até lá se quiser

-Obrigada sr. Hamilton-ela sorriu e Alexander sorriu de volta.

Ele se virou apressadamente e voltou ao seu trabalho. Maria passou o dia na biblioteca. Além de ler muito pensou muito sobre o q faria. Já não queria mais ser um fardo para o secretário. Mesmo sem recursos daria um jeito de deixar a cidade. No fim da tarde Alexander veio perguntar que livros ela havia lido. Maria disse que achou interessante como alguns acordos foram feitos e logo desfeitos. Hamilton começou a narrar animosamente como alguns do acordos foram feitos.  
-Sr. Hamilton-ela cortou os comentários dele-eu decidi que tenho que deixar sua casa,não quero mais incomodá-lo. Darei um jeito de ir para Nova York ainda hoje. James não desconfiará de nada.

-Sendo assim eu posso lhe dar uma quantia que pague pelo menos parte das despesas-Alexander ofereceu.

-Eu sinto muito incomodá-lo senhor mas me vejo obrigada a aceitar-Maria respondeu-partirei hoje mesmo.

-Muito bem-Alexander a deixou para buscar o dinheiro.

Maria foi imediatamente arrumar suas coisas. Enquanto isso, pensava no quarto Alexander Hamilton era gentil, ninguém além de sua família havia lhe tratado tão bem assim. Percebeu imediatamente o que estava acontecendo e decidiu partir dali imediatamente. Não poderia se apaixonar por um honrado homem casado. Quando Hamilton voltou,ela anunciou sua repentina partida.

-Muito obrigada Deus lhe pague pelo que fez por mim-ela disse saindo-adeus!

-Adeus sra. Reynolds !-Alexander respondeu e a observou partir.  
-Eu não entendo-disse Eliza depois da narrativa-O que tem de mais nisso Alexander? Você ajudou a moça

-Bom o que tem me preocupado-ele respirou com olhos fechados- quando Maria chegou a Nova York, ela me mandou cartas me contando o que tinha lhe acontecido. Ela conseguiu se estabilizar e iniciar estudos independentes. Eu a respondi a incentivando, indicando escolhas que ela poderia fazer e livros que poderia ler. Até que ela me mandou uma ultima carta agradecendo meu apoio e eu vi que não precisava mais respondê-la. O que acontece é que o marido dela descobriu essas cartas, ameaçou contar a você que eu te estava traindo com Maria, o que nunca aconteceu Eliza. Eu tive que pagá-lo porque eu sei qie esse rumor seria acreditado. Agora Jefferson Madison e Burr sabem dessas cartas e também estão me ameaçando como Reynolds.

-O que você pretende fazer?-Eliza ficou com medo da resposta.  
-Eu vou ter que admitir fazer uma coisa que eu não fiz-Alexander fungou devido às lágrimas-vou ter que prejudicar inocentes mas eu peço que confie em mim.

-Alexander o que você vai fazer?-Eliza disse um pouco mais enérgica

-Eu vou ter que assumir que tive um caso com Maria Reynolds para evitar especulações-ele sufocou um soluço-se eu disser a verdade não vão acreditar em mim então vou lhes dar o que querem.  
-Alexander...-Eliza suspirou também quase chorando-você tem ideia do que está dizendo? Eu sei que você entende que isso vai difamar seu próprio nome da nossa família. O meu nome. Tudo por causa de intrigas políticas! Nós somos mais importantes que isso Alexander!  
-Eu sei mas minha carreira importa para que eu continue fazendo meu trabalho, que garante que eu continue dando uma boa vida a você e aos nossos filhos-ele disse baixinho implorando-por favor confia em mim não importa o que aconteça você sempre vai saber da verdade.  
-Não sei se isso é suficiente pra mim-ela murmurou um pouco ressentida-você já pensou nas consequências não é?

-Já eu sei disso-ele se aproximou dela-mas o que me conforta é saber que você sempre vai saber da verdade. Por favor Eliza confia em mim. Ele começou a chorar.

Por mais que td parecesse resolvido,Hamilton sabia que aquela não era a melhor forma de resolver o problema.

-Alexander eu o conheço muito bem-Eliza disse e ele olhou pra ela-sei que sempre está pensando a frente. Vou lhe dar um voto de confiança nessa questão poque eu sei que essa foi a única escolha que poderia tomar. Eu sei que me disse a verdade.

Alexander a abraçou tão abruptamente que a surpreendeu.

-Eu não a mereço-ele disse no meio do abraço-muito obrigado. Eu te amo Betsey.

-Eu também-Eliza compreendeu o desespero do marido-Eu te amo.

Quando os comentários da sociedade após os Panfletos Reynolds se espalharam, Eliza se sentia mal e confortada pela piedade das pessoas. Alexander escolheu aquele sofrimento por um motivo importante para ele. Eliza compreendia isso e de qualquer forma,saber a verdade dos fatos realmente a confortava.

* * *

 **Eu amo Hamilton de coração (descobri em julho do ano passado esse musical maravilhoso) e o que mais me incomodava na história era a traição dele então essa é minha versão do que realmente aconteceu.**


End file.
